


A Little Adult.

by Chocolate_growls



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Now For Something Completely Different, Chastity Device, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Other, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_growls/pseuds/Chocolate_growls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Tadashi sadness ((not death he got kicked out))<br/>Hiro Mad as hell and going into delinquency<br/>uhm sexy dreams<br/>BLOWJOBS EVERYWHERE ((chapter two))<br/>OOOOOOO SMEXY TIME ((Chapter three)) </p>
<p>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firiette ---this person SHE IS MEH EDITOR GO HERE TOO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Express ticket

All Hiro could think about as he watched his big brother pack was betrayal. Tadashi wouldn't even tell him why Aunt Cass was so worked up. Why she was screaming that Tadashi leave tonight.

"Hiro, it's best that you don't know."

Or the even more heart breaking and infuriating, "I don't want to lose you too, Hiro", with tears in his eyes.

Hiro was only six years old when his brother left him with aunt Cass, eleven years later and Tadashi was still gone, aunt Cass still wouldn't speak of the boy who hadn't returned and Hiro was already resentful of them both. He hated his big brother and he hated Aunt Cass. Both of them could die and he wouldn't miss them at all -or so he thinks. He was young and he didn't understand his resentment, the feeling that he was left behind.

"Fuck you, Aunt Cass, I'm leaving!" Hiro screamed.

It was their usual argument, Hiro would lie and steal and cheat. Aunt Cass would have to pick him up from the jail cell.

"Do you want to go to jail forever, Hiro?!" Aunt Cass screamed.

Hiro scoffed and slammed the door, it felt good leaving someone else behind, but Hiro really didn't like seeing the tears that Aunt Cass shed because of him. It made him feel guilty when he really just wanted to hate her. He shook his head of any guilty thoughts and made his way down busy streets. Even at night time most streets were lit with headlights, streetlights and the odd fire in a barrel that mostly bums hung around. Hiro shoved his small pale hands into his coat pockets.

"Fuck, it's cold tonight," Hiro grumbled

Shrugging his back pack on his shoulders a little more, he made his way toward the sounds of cheering and betting and robot fighting. This was were Hiro Hadashi felt most at home, in the middle of fighting full grown men in robot battles. The money he won was just a delicious bonus. After winning another one sided battle, Hiro smugly threw his robot into his backpack.

"Sorry, fellas, better luck next time?"

Hiro turned away without a second glance walking through the same streets he walked almost every night. Ignoring those around him because of their whining about loosing to a 15 year old. Stupid adults he would never grow up like that.

An odd feeling buzzed through Hiro as he resettled his backpack on his shoulder better. This was the tricky part, Hiro hated to see the damage he caused his aunt so he learned to climb the side of their building so he could just slip in through the window without anyone knowing. Problem solved for him!

Usually Hiro easily slid in without notice. The darkness in his room gave him a false hope of being left alone tonight. So when he lightly shut the window and the light suddenly went on he groaned.

"Aunt Cass, what the fuck?" he growled.

Turning, Hiro saw someone he thought he would never see again. Tadashi, leaning against the door, his finger lingering where the light switch was before he pulled his hand away from it. Shock ricochet through Hiro's body. The force of it was so strong he almost fell to his knees.

"Hey, sport," TadashI smiled warmly.

Hiro's breath left him at that smile. His heart was racing so fast it hurt and his eyes quickly tried to take in all of his big brother. Tadashi looked well groomed, fed and the clothing he wore looked expensive and you could see that he had obviously been working out. His muscles rippled with strength and when his eyes finally rested back with Tadashi's eyes he had to try and hide his blush. He was totally checking out his brother when he should be fuming mad!!

"What do you want?" Hiro growled as he set down his bag and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I actually wanted to talk you into moving in with me and my friend," Tadashi mused.

The wind was taken from hiro again. what the hell?! His brain was spinning and he had to set his hand down on a close by table to collect himself and not fall over

"Why now?! You LEFT ME why should I even think about it?" Hiro almost yelled.

Tadashi looked taken aback but took a deep, understanding breath.

"Hiro, I'm asking nicely, your Aunt Cass has asked me to take you because she can't do it anymore. While I want to do it."

Another sucker punch to the gut. How much air could Hiro lose today. His eyes were watering from the pain of that statement. 

"Well...No! No way! I can take care of myself!" Hiro growled, pulling out a suit case, his heart broken - no one would ever actually stay with him.

"Hiro, wa-" Tadashi tried to get closer.

"No, Tadashi! I have been taking care of myself for years now! You haven't even visited me ONCE! You couldn't even tell me where or why you had to leave, you...you STUPID ASS HOLE!" Hiro cursed, the tears running down his face.

He needed to be strong right now. He wiped away the tears roughly, leaving them red and puffy.

"Hiro, I'm gay and Aunt Cass threw me out for it," Tadashi's voice was soft.

The pain evident in Tadashi's voice made Hiro have a pang of empathy in his heart but he smothered it.

"No! I sti-" Hiro was about to continue but was stopped.

"Just come and see what I have to offer you. If you want you could even pay rent and buy food for yourself. Just give your big brother another chance," Tadashi almost begged, complete with puppy eyes.

Hiro looked outside where at some point (conveniently mwaha) it had started raining heavily. While Hiro was staring out the window he thought hard about his next choice.

"Fine but I'm AN ADULT and you can't tell me what to do!" Hiro grumbled.

Hiro's logic was that since it was cold and like 3 in the morning he wouldn't be able to find a place till at least tomorrow best case scenario. Worst case scenario everyone hated him and he would be on the street....with Tadashi he would be his own person and pay his own way.

"Roger that, boss," Tadashi chuckled and opened the door. "Don't worry, Cass is out drinking and won't be back for a while."

Hiro nodded and went about his room and picked up his things, leaving what wasn't necessary. After he was finished he zipped up his things then tried to pick up his heavy suit case huffing and puffing, he barely got it out of the room before Tadashi picked it up with ease and lifted it over his shoulder. Hiro huffed but said nothing as they walked to the car.

It was nice and looked brand new. 

He slide his hand over the seats in awe and then buckled in, completely ready to move on from this place. Even if it was with someone who broke his heart all those years ago. 

Tadashi talked and talked and didn't really notice because he was driving but Hiro was just watching the road basically ignoring him and letting his eyes droop and close. He was so tired, his eyes hurt from crying and it really has been a crappy and long, hard day. He struggled with staying awake as long as he could but the soft lull of the car was hard to fight against and he fell asleep.

~~~~♤♤♤♡♡♡♤♤♤♤♤~~~~  
Blurp~Tadashi

Tadashi, after 10 minutes of talking to himself realized that Hiro had fallen asleep. His precious little brother was finally with him. He had been trying to persuade Aunt Cass to at least let him see his little brother but she wouldn't even give him that much. When one day she phoned of her own will and begged him to take hiro. It was a dream come true for Tadashi he couldn't wait for his little brother to finally be with him again.

"Hiro, I know I hurt you but...I swear it won't happen again," Tadashi swore more to himself then to Hiro.

It took another twenty minutes of quietly driving to pull into his own little house that he shared with his friend Fred. Quietly, Tadashi snuggled Hiro against his chest and brought him inside. Then Tadashi had a thought and almost wanted to kick himself. He wasn't the least bit prepared to have hiro stay with him.

"Looks like you're staying with me tonight," Tadashi mumbled silently to himself.

Moving towards his bedroom, Tadashi pushed the door open with his foot and set Hiro lightly on the queen-sized bed. 

Tadashi almost wanted to wake Hiro up to shower and get into more comfortable clothing but he decided to leave it with a shake of his head.

Hiro might get mad that they had to share a bed, tugging off the young boys shoes and socks. Tadashi took a moment to touch his skin it was pale and silky smooth, his nails well cut and filed. Surprised but glad Tadashi went to get the remaining things of Hiro's and pull it into the empty room. Then he showered, tired and a little bit groggy, he climbed into his bed in nothing but his underwear.

Three hours later, his alarm buzzed loudly. Slamming his fist down on the cursed thing, he groaned.

"I have today off," he grumbled.

Opening his eyes he saw a gittery hiro snuggled into his arms. The boy was fidgeting in his sleep. Thinking nothing of it he layed his head down to go back to sleep but was startled into getting up.

"N-no, Tadashi! Don't t-tou~ah!" Hiro moaned in his sleep.

A deep red came over Tadashi's face. His brother was subconsciously dreaming about him.

"Feels...so good," Hiro cried.

Tadashi left the bedroom trying to mentally put that together. It was difficult to believe that the brother who basically hated him was dreaming of him sexually....he put that thought away he wasn't exactly ready to deal with the happy thrill that went through him at that prospect.

Walking down a short hallway he entered the empty kitchen and decided to put himself to work making eggs and bacon and french toast. While he was distracting himself he hardly noticed the boy who was two steps away from being asleep again.

"Food...good...smell," he mumbled barely moving his lips at all.

Tadashi couldn't help the grin that spread his lips. Hiro was so cute and groggy in the morning. Almost done with cooking he mostly watched as Hiro sat down and fell back to sleep. Chuckling to himself when Fred entered the room in his mascot uniform.

"Ah man that smells spectacular, nice Tadashi," he complimented taking a plate of food.

Tadashi smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You could always make breakfast for me," Tadashi brought Hiro and himself a plate to the table.

"You know I stink at cooking," Fred complained. "Maybe I'll bring Heathcliff one day to cook for us. He's amazing at cooking and stuff," he said slyly.

He seemed to take notice of Hiro after a moment. Tadashi had noticed the boy giving Fred a death glare.

"Hey, little buddy, what's your name?" he said softly.

Hiro seemed irked at Fred's attitude. Before Hiro could mouth off Tadashi stepped in.

"Hiro this is Fred, Fred this is Hiro," Tadashi smiled. "And Fred don't talk to him like he's a wild bunny or something you crazy man," he chuckled and started eating.

Hiro seemed to settle down and before either of them could even say another word Fred finished up his meal and brought his plate to the sink. He ruffled Hiro's hair like a kid and kissed Tadashi's for head.

"I'm off! I'll be back in a week, thanks for the grub!" he said as he walked out the door.

Hiro was silent for a long time so Tadashi decided to say something.

"So, Hiro..how do you make your money?"

"Why does it matter as long as I get it?" he grumbled.

Tadashi could see that his snarky brother was back.

"OK so what's your plan for today?" Tadashi tried.

"I'm really tired still so if I don't go out I'll probably go back to bed," he said quietly.

And the rest of their conversations were just as short and to the point. When it got to about nightfall, Hiro went out without a word or a sound either, which made Tadashi suspicious he was trying to hide going out. Taking a deep breath Tadashi decided to trust his younger brother. Although at about 2:00 am Tadashi's fears were confirmed.

"Tadashi Hamada? This is the police station calling on behalf Hiro Hamada he needs to be picked up again," the person on the line said.

"Yes, of course I'll be there in twenty minutes," Tadashi growled and hung up.

Jumping into the car he quickly made his way to the station. When he got there he was surprised to see a friend.

"Gogo," he said with a bright smile

Gogo made a weird face. "Tadashi? You get robbed?" she said.

"No, nothing like that I'm on a pick up," Tadashi stated lightly.

"Ah alrighty then I'll help you out who is it?" She popped a gum bubble and walked through to the cells.

"Hiro Hadashi."

She pulled back. "Tadashi...are you sure? He's got a big fine on him!"

When Hiro came into view, he nodded. "Yeah, how much? 200? 250?"

"Yeah....No..more like 2,500," she laughed.

Hadashi choked and looked at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," she replied, swinging the cell door open.


	2. nuuuu druugggggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy oral sex oral sex oral sex

Gogo punched his arm playfully. "I'll go check out some stuff. Why don't you grab him to go?" she mused.

Tadashi nodded as she turned away. Hiro was shaking and in the corner of his cell looking straight at his toes. His shoes and socks were neatly beside him. Tadashi looked aghast at his brother. Hiro was playing with his own toes. 

"Hiro," Tadashi said tentatively. "Let's go home now, bud."

Tadashi sucked in his breath as his little brother's face raised and smiled the most welcoming, loving smile he had ever even seen. Hiro quickly launched himself at his big brother and wrapped his arms around Tadashi's rib cage, nuzzling happily and making mewling sounds. Tadashi was stunned by the sudden turn of emotion and picked up the abandoned shoes. Little fingers swirled circles over Tadashi's sides; he tried to ignore them as they walked linked together like that. 

"Hey, Tadashi, gue -" Gogo stopped and stared, surprised. "Uh," she mumbled. "Guess what? I can pull a few strings and let you off with a warning," Gogo continued as Hiro eyed her wearily. 

Hiro reminded Tadashi of a small jealous child as Gogo pulled out a small box filled with random stuff that must have been in Hiro's pockets and backpack, She set it all back into his brother's backpack and Tadashi settled it over his shoulder.

"Hey, thanks, Gogo," Tadashi smiled warmly. "I'll take him home now." 

She nodded and waved them off. Tadashi helped Hiro into the car and sighed tiredly. So much for sleeping. Quickly pulling away from the police station, Tadashi had his mind on the contents that Hiro had in his backpack. The sock filled with change and a gigantic wad of money wasn't really scary but the pipe and lighter was. What kind of things did Hiro smoke? Did Gogo not tell him about other drugs his brother had on him? Why was the fine so high for his little brot- 

Tadashi's thoughts went blank as little warm fingers curiously made their way under Tadashi's shirt, swirling patters on his skin. Sucking in a breath Tadashi opened his mouth to complain when his brother spoke up first.

"Onii-san, feels.... so good to touch," Hiro almost purred. 

Tadashi chanced a glance at his brother and almost cursed. Hiro's pupils were dilated and his face was flushed. Looking further down Tadashi saw the tent his brother was sporting. Only five more minutes till he reached their drive way, he could withstand his brother's advances till then. Once home he could lock Hiro in the bathroo- 

Tadashi was so caught up in his planning that he didn't even notice his brother had worked the button on his pants loose and was pulling the zipper down. Shit shit shit. Tadashi was in such a hurry he forgot boxers. Hiro squeaked and Tadashi blushed deeply as his cock was freed and hard as rock, Tadashi was about to object but all breath left him as warm lips sealed over the head of his cock. Hiro's tongue shyly licked, which made Tadashi growled with a newly found possessiveness. Hiro had never done this before. It was totally evident in the way hesitant way his brother explored.

Tadashi allowed himself to focus on his brothers suckling mouth before he had a reality check. He was going to drive them into a ditch. Although as luck would have it Tadashi saw his house and the driveway that connected to the garage. ~had five minutes really gone by?~ Tadashi quickly parked in the garage and shut the garage door with a click of a button before bringing his attention back to Hiro. Tadashi ran his hands through his little brother's hair before tightly gripping it in a fist. Testing his brother's sweet, wet mouth, he lightly pressed down while thrusting up. His brother squeaked in surprise but it was quickly cut off by Tadashi's cock. The action made Tadashi moan. It was the tightest and best mouth he had ever felt in his life. 

"G-good boy, Hiro." He struggled to catch a breath. "You almost took in half," he chuckled.

Hiro had tears rimming his eyes but he smiled in a very intoxicated manner. After catching a breath, Hiro moved to return to his big brother's cock but was stopped when Tadashi tipped his head up and kissed the breath out of his brother. It was passionate and feverish and Hiro moaned lightly from the soft heat of his brother's mouth. Hiro sank back down to re-take the head of Tadashi into his mouth. Tadashi gasped and snaked a hand into Hiro's hair to lightly guide him. His brother was a little bit clumsy but no one was perfect and honestly Tadashi found it endearing. Moaning to let his brother know he was getting closer, he started to urge Hiro to move faster. Tadashi was so close that he was mostly controlling his brother's movements now. Tadashi pressed his brother all the way down angling his hips in a way that Tadashi's cock fit nice and tight into his brother's throat as he released himself. Hiro struggled only a little bit as he swallowed every last drop that his bigger brother expelled. Tadashi moaned and almost whimpered in pleasure as he let go of Hiro's head. Hiro gasped for breath as he was released and uncomfortably shifted; somehow, Tadashi's little brother was hotter then before. 

Tadashi watched his brother lick his lips and cough for breath as he pulled his pants up. He watched as Hiro daintily savored the taste in his mouth. Tadashi growled in dark approval as Hiro smiled and covered his blushing face. Tadashi took the keys out of the ignition and made his way to Hiros side to quickly scoop him up in his arms. Carrying the younger lad to the side door of the house and then into the house, Tadashi made it as the wall of the kitchen stopping and persuasively held Hiro up against a wall. Moving in and embracing his brother, their lips tightly moving in a warm dance. Hiro whimpered and squirmed trying to move as much as he could. All the sensations were amplified by ten or twenty and his brain was filled with nothing but pleasure. 

Tadashi growled, "Hiro, you have no idea what you're playing with." 

Hiro panted, "I-I still would li-"

Tadashi cut Hiro off with another deep kiss. He was getting overwhelmed with pleasure and starting to lose his senses. Hiro and Tadashi' tongues mixed at a rapid pace as everything started to blur. Tadashi was desperate to have his brother and that was a very unstable and dangerous place to reside. He had to settle down at least a little bit. He tried to think past the haze and when he looked into his younger brother's eyes, he saw the dilated pupils were a symptom of the drugs his brother had taken. This wasn't real. Cold reality bolted down Tadashi's spine like liquid nitrogen. Feeling hurt and slightly empty inside, Tadashi pulled away enough to stare at his little brothers face, slightly confused but mostly devoured in lust.

"Hiro...tell me what you went and did tonight," Tadashi spoke softly.

Tadashi felt a dark calm wave rush over him as his brother shook his head. Slowly he leaned down and licked the shell of Hiro's ear. Holding his little brother close, Tadashi could feel the shivers and reactions of his brother. Although they made him hot it was much more controlled then before. Nipping his way down Hiro's neck, he stopped and bit hard and suckled until a small hickey formed. His brother moaned in pleasure and whimpered little squeaks of pleasure and lust and want. 

"Hiro, tell me what drugs you are on," Tadashi pleaded.

Tadashi had a real hard time holding in his temper as his brother shook his head again. Gripping Hiro's shirt and then tugging it up over his head Tadashi threw it to the ground and got on his knees. Hiro stood, looking confused in tell Tadashi took a nipple into his mouth and then twisting the other one in an almost painful pinch. Hiro moaned and put both of his hands into Tadashi's hair as the warmth of Tadashi's body left him shivering. Warm hands ran up and down Hiro's chest, over his over-sensitized nipples and down to his pants where Tadashi would teasingly tug. 

Tadashi was still fully dressed and wanted to see more of his little brother. Slowly he ran his fingers down his little brother's chest and quickly pulled down the boy's pants. Hiro whimpered and covered his face as he too had nothing on accept for a pair of jeans. His little cock stood at the ready and Tadashi almost laughed; obviously his dear little brother was not as well-endowed as he was. Pulling back and standing, he grabbed both of Hiro's hands and pulled them over his head.

"Leave your hands here, Hiro," he growled harshly. 

Hiro nodded and, with a crimson face, held his hands up above his head while Tadashi pulled back to watch his heavily breathing little brother squirm in embarrassment. The cool touch of air licking Hiro's body. 

"D-Dashi," Hiro begged. 

Tadashi ignored him and let his eyes travel down Hiro's body. Funny that his little brother's skinny frame was exactly the one from his fantasies. Tadashi came in close again to nip at the boys hip and lick down to the base of his brother's member. When he licked up, he could feel his brother's jerk and groan of pleasure he went one step further and licked up the bottom of his brother's slender pink cock and sucked lightly on the head, then pulled away, moving his hand up to stroke it in his hand.

"Hiro, what happened tonight?" Tadashi asked. 

Hiro gasped in pleasure and spilled, "I went to three robot fights, Dashi." He squirmed.

Tadashi smiled, pleased with himself. "What did you win, baby brother?" 

"The first one I won only money, the second one was a mix of drugs and money and the third one was only money again!" he cried.

"And now, finally, what drugs did you do?" Tadashi lowered his voice. 

Hiro looked like he wanted to refuse to answer so Tadashi stopped moving his hand and waited. Hiro whimpered and tried to get him to move it but with his hands above his head, he sagged in defeat. 

"Two pills of ecstasy they tried to get me to smoke this pipe and I was going to refuse but the cops jumped us and I threw the pipe in my bag." Hiro squirmed. 

"Good boy, Hiro," Tadashi praised.

Leaning down, Tadashi gently took Hiro into his mouth. Hiro yelped and thrust helplessly into his brother's mouth, not yet reaching his throat but coming close. His poor little brother just wasn't as gifted as Tadashi was. Tadashi used his tongue and mouth to bring Hiro the most pleasure possible and it didn't take long for a scream of pleasure to rent the air, the bucking of Hiro's hips slowing and more jerky as Tadashi tasted his brother's pleasure, taking every drop himself....because he was no hypocrite.

"D-Dashi," Hiro cried, eyes foggy with pleasure.

Tadashi pulled away and licked his wet lips. He enjoyed that much more then he should have.

"Good boy, Hiro," he repeated.

Letting Hiro settle down, he abandoned the clothing on the floor and swooped his brother up and, while trying to ignore the small fingers slowly making swirls against his skin, brought him back to their bedroom, stripped and snuggled into bed with his exhausted partner.


	3. Regrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of drugs and sex how will hiro react? How is Tadashi fairing in his brother x brother thoughts? Naughty people doing Naughty things is Naughty ;P
> 
> Also I'm back for a bit. :3 sorry for the wait ;P

~~~~ Tadashi ~~~~~~

Tadashi woke up early again. This time about an hour before his alarm buzzed him awake.He had the next few days off On account that his brother was settling in and his teachers wanted him to help get his little brother accustomed and so did Tadashi. Tadashi rolled his eyes, 'help' sure that's what he was doing. He all but raped his little brother last night. He looked at his young innocent brother and gritted his teeth. Tadashi had taken complete advantage of him in his drugged stupor.he decided that he needed some air to breath and struggled himself out of his brothers arms. 

Working his way he was finally released of the warm queen bed and his brothers embrace snatching up his boxers he slipped them on as he made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen. A deep crimson scowl came over his face as he made himself coffee and set about picking up hiros clothing. He had been an animal last night. What had come over himself that he would do something so...taboo. he hoped his neighbors didn't see what had transpired in the car last night. He folded the clothing and set them on the counter and sipped more of his black coffee. 

Tadashi took a deep breath and remembered that he had wanted air. Standing outside while grabbing the newspaper would probably do him well, skrew his neighbors he didn't care if they saw his black boxers.. taking a moment to breath in nice chilly air and look up at the pinkening sky Tadashi grumbled a curse and turned back towards his coffee and slammed the door shut. He was in way over his head already and he had only just gotten his brother he was hoping that his latest mistake wouldnt be the last. . 

~~~~~hiro~~~

*doorslam*

Hiro jerked awake and looked around he was back in Tadashis bed. He looked at the clock and groaned at the time. It was way to early for anyone to be awake. -hiro has yet to remember last nights adventure- He got up and stalked off toward whoever was slamming stuff. He would definitely give that person a peic-  
When Hiro's eyes rested on the sorry sight of Tadashi curled over his newspaper the nights adventures came rushing back. His face went totally red as he collapsed trying to hide his instant hard-on. 

He felt warm hands touch his skin and whined as he kinda clued in that he forgot to dress. 

"Hiro? Are you all right?" Tadashis voice was thick.

Hiro looked up at his brother whose eyes we're red and a little puffy. Hiro settled a hand on Tadashis cheek.

"Have you been....crying?" Hiro whispered. 

Tadashi looked away but in the slightest movement nodded his head. He wondered at that, why would Tadashi be crying? He had basically forced himself on his big brother last night and -  
Oh. His heart broke, he HAD forced himself on Tadashi last night...that must be why, Tadashi must be so disgusted with what had happened. 

A large hand brused it's way through Hiro's hair. 

"Why are you crying little brother?"Tadashi whispered sorrowfully "is it because of the sick things i did?"

"Sick?" Hiro looked up shocked and hurt

He pushed Tadashi away from him and stood angrily for a moment. stalking off towards the bedroom he grabbed the folded clothing and threw it on quickly Hiro had been intoxicated last night but the reality of it was his heart had shown it's true colors and Tadashi was calling it sick. God he was so stupid he didn't know why he had taken those pills he just went off on -they will make you feel amazing for a while- and they had and he had done something he was afraid to admit to even himself. 

"My admiration and hatred turned to lust....and love" hiro voiced his heart in wet sobs. 

Hiro had the faint feeling that Tadashi had slipped into the room. He didn't care he kept up with his sobs. His heart had shattered twice now and he wasn't sure his fifteen year old body would be able to force down the pain. He had to let it out. 

"H-Hiro?" Tadashi said softly like he was speaking to a deer.

Hiro laughed wetly "I guess I'm just a sick sick stray arnt I?" Hiro started laughing hysterically 

Hiro was sobbing and laughing so hard now he couldn't see the hand that made it's way through his hair. He felt a tiny bit calmer but only when Tadashi had hiro fully snuggled close did hiro eventually calm down to a soft sniffle. Hiro snaked his hand under Tadashis shirt to feel the warmth of skin against his hand. 

"What a pickle" Tadashi mused softly. 

Hiro snickered once as he noticed they we're both sitting on the floor. Hiro turned his head into Tadashis chest and snuggled there his whole body heavy.

"Can I rest here for a little bit?" Hiro said his body relaxing and his eyes drooping. 

Before he could hear any responce he fell asleep. Exhausted from the events of the last two days and having basically no sleep.


	4. FRUSTRATION AND COLD SHOWERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro spills and tadashi is speechless  
> Oh wait hasn't this happened before?.  
> Bleh you already heard him confess don't act surprised you weiner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey does anyone think my chapters should be longer?
> 
> Also got a little mixed up with the whole confession seen. Lets just say hiro thought it was a dream.

~~~~~Tadashi~~~~

Tadashi awoke to hiro squirming and groaning once again. He gritted his teeth as his little brothers butt fit snuggly against his erection.

"T-tadashi please!" His brother squealed.

   As carefully as he could tadashi slipped out of bed and tried to calm his heart beat, running his hands through his hair in frustration he had to talk himself out of the room as hiro's mumbles became more and more obscene.

Grabbing some eggs and Bacon Tadashi tried to draw his attention away from his baser animal instincts and raging hard on and more on the life that his brother and him could now live.

  Tadashi inwardly smiled  to himself as he cracked an egg, his friends would probably love to meet hiro and he  was sure after some time hiro would warm up to them. his brother was going through a rough confusing time. Yea, tadashi suddanly thought, that was the reason hiro had attraction to him. Tadashi was stable, different and well he didn't have a bad body that was for sure.  
  Now Tadashi had to figure out his own feelings we're his little brother was concerned.

"Oh joy" he mumbled rolling his eyes.

He was a sick perv-

"Oh joy?" Hiro piped up.

Tadashi startled, Almost threw the eggs and Bacon all over the place but instead grabbed the pan with his other hand to stabilize himself and basically burnt his right hand to shit.

"AH! Ouch ouch ouch!  " Tadashi yelped.

Setting the pan down and blowing on his wounded hand Tadashi  almost whimpered. He heard cold water running and saw that hiro was already taking charge of the situation. His heart warmed as his little brother tugged his wrist towards the sink. Tadashi let out a little sigh as the cool water calmed some of burning.

"Tadashi we're is ur Med kit?" Hiro calmy inquired

Just then a squeaking, like two balloons rubbing together could be heard.

"Oh yea! Hiro meet my newest creation baymax!" Tadashi jestured to the chubby marshmallow that entered right at that moment.

"Hello I am baymax your personal health care provider on a scale of one to ten please rate your pain?"the monotone voice was pleasurable and calming to the ear.

hiro circled the robot with an amused glitter in his eyes.

"Hyperspectral cameras?, Carbon fiber Skeleton? Dude that's amazing." He stated with a little bit of awe

"Aannd over 10'000 medical procedures and magor coding to finish" tadashi finished proudly.

"Your gonna help a lot of people" hiro gaped

Tadashi nodded and whinced as the robot went about with spraying  
Disinfectent and wrapping his hand and arm expertly.

"I am satisfied with my care baymax" Tadashi smiled

The robot removed itself and went back to it's charging station.

"That...was pretty awesome!" hiro said trying to hide his excitement.

Tadashi smirked and nudged him with his elbow.

"Given the right surroundings I bet you could do just as much" Tadashi hinted.

Hiro's whole face sunk. At that very moment Tadashi saw just how broken his brother was. Was this the doing of his aunt? Or himself.

Hiro seemed to collect himself

"Why on earth would I do that? I just wanna robot fight and make enough money to live relatively happy" smirking hiro laughed "being amazing is ur thing. Ill stick to my thing you can stick to yours."

Tadashi felt anger strike up through his body at his brother attitude. He tried to remember that hiro was hitting puberty and is pretty angsty  
He took a few moments to collect his thinking.

"Moving on. I need to speak to you about what happened last night."

Tadashi watched as his brother look away really fast. A blush quickly developing down his neck. Tadashi would have laughed and teased him about it if it wasn't such a serious offence.

"I-I-I was ...on drugs!"Hiro struggled "t-thats all"

Tadashi wished that were true. Erotic dreams where proof of the opposite though.

"I know that isn't tr-"

Hiro must have gathered some courage because he spoke up inturupting Tadashi's disbelief.

"I LOVE YOU!"hiro cried

Tadashi watched his brother stand there blushing his whole body stiff and standing, hiro's arms straight down his sides and his eyes glued shut. As if he didn't want to see the reaction Tadashi was going to have.

"Hiro. . . . ." Tadashi sighed his brother had said the same thing like 3 hours ago when they had first gotten up.

"I know it's wrong! Illegal even! I don't care. My hatred and disgust? Its turned into love! I tried to stop myself tell myself it's so wrong and ugly and I still.." he trailed off. Tears spilling down his cheeks "I'm still sick"

Tadashi stood there not exactly sure what to do. His brother was hurting. Confused and lonley. His own heart ached on his brothers behalf. Tadashi was loosing control of himself. The worst part was he wanted his control to slip.

"Hir-" Tadashi started

"No! I'm OK Ill just, I won't let it bother you"hiro sobed 

Tadashi watched his brothers slim form flee from their shared kitchen. Tadashi was already at his wits end. 

"Its been what, three days?" He slipped through a clentched jaw, returning to the abandoned eggs and Bacon Tadashi finished and settled hiro's on a plate. Making his into a wrap he then left hiro's on the table. 

"Hiro foods on the table I'll be back in a bit!" Tadashi yelled and slammed the door shut.


	5. I saw it coming~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiro is a little druggie, GoGo is suspects things and honey lemon could see it from a mile away!  
> Also sorry for the long wait D:  
> sorry guys i also think im gonna end this right here. ;-; i feel like im not sure were everything is going so unless i super feel motivated and find i nice ending i think im gonna leave it unfinished.

~~hiro~~

Hiro listened with tears in his eyes as his big brother left the house. Being rejected hurt so badly. It felt like his body was trying to suffocate him.

~ "Here this'll make you feel good for a while" ~ hiro recalled.

Getting up hiro wiped away his tears. His mind settling he moved to the kitchen table and ate thinking long and hard about what he was about to do.

Leaving his dish in the sink hiro shrugged on his coat and left. He made his way downtown to all the latest hotspots for drug dealing and robot fighting.

It took maybe an hour before he had about 1'000 in bet winnings and four pills. It was still day time so there wasn't many robot fights about.

Taking two he started to head home. He was done with this day and was going to snuggle into the blankets and just feel good. Hopefully his brother wouldn't be home. That would be pretty crappy luck.

At least, that was the plan but he noticed a convenience store and quickly had to stop for some snacks. Then he thought about entertainment.  
Bringing his new stash of junk food and drinks to the counter he smiled at the young lady. She was pretty but plain with dirty blonde hair tied back into a bun.

"Hey do you know if there's a wall mart or future shop around Here?" He mused.

She looked at nervously for a moment and then told him it was about four blocks down.

He waved her goodbye and went on to buy PS4 and about 15 games and four remote controllers, two wireless two wired. If he bought two it could potentially look weird.

Hiro headed home with his treasures.  
By the time hiro got home he was breathing heavily setting the plastics down gently he squirmed and felt up his own clothing and body the sensations feeling stupidly good and soft.

"I could get used to this" he whispered and went about searching for a tv to plug all his electronics into.

He had just got it all settled in the living room when he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh shit" hiro whispered

Tadashi didnt have to knock on the door so hiro knew it wouldn't be him. He was high as a kite, he couldn't awnser the door! Not knowing what to do in this situation he got himself to the door. facing the door he shivered fearfully, taking deep calming breaths he slowly swung it open.

"Oh. . . . .Hey hiro!"

Hiro stood motionless as he gazed upon GoGo. His eyes wide and completely shocked.

"You gonna let me in or am I gonna stand out here in the cold?" She faked a shiver.

Hiro jolted out of his shock and opened the door wider, allowing space for GoGo to enter.

"Is Tadashi here?" She wondered.

"No he left a few hours ago." Hiro mumbled eyes glued to her feet in an attempt to hide his high.

Hiro was sure GoGo could already tell that his head was in the clouds.

"Just wondering cuz he called me. He doesn't usually miss my call-backs so I got worried and headed over S'my day off so I have free time." she shrugged popping a gum bubble.

Hiro nodded absently and smiled at her ever present gum. She had it at the station too if he remembered correctly. GoGo was watching him closely and it made hiro panic.

"Hey, I uh. . I just got a PS4 and some snacks wanna hang out?" He tried for distracting her.

"Oh hell yea!" GoGo smiled warmly. "Got any racing games?"

Hiro nodded. He had picked a racing game. Spur of the moment he grabbed about 15, totally random games.

"Yea come on we can play" hiro smiled.

About an hour into gaming with GoGo hiro had to go to the bathroom. Carefully excusing himself he headed over to the bathroom. Touching the walls and then once he was alone started touching his own body. Running his hands through his hair and into his pants he panted and kept his eyes closed enjoying the comfortable pleasure he got from each mostly innocent action.  
He was so sensitive, it wasn't overwhelming this time though for some reason. Just comfortable and longer this time.

Leaving the bathroom he returned to playing games with GoGo for another hour.

"Ah Ha! I win again!" GoGo laughed ruffling hiro's hair teasingly.

"How did you get so good so fast GoGo?!" Hiro whined.

"Natural skill" GoGo smirked." Ill tell you the secret next time. I gotta head home now for dinner. Tell Tadashi I said hi and to call me k kid?" GoGo smiled lovingly."Oh by the way" GoGo mused. "How did you afford all this?"

Hiro's face went white as he stumbled for an awnser

"T-Tadashi gave me the money. Said while he was gone to go get some things" he mumbled

GoGo seemed to take that and waved still smiling warmly. She really liked hiro. Hiro nodded and returned to smiling. He really liked GoGo even if she was a cop.. Soon though hiro was alone again with his games, snacks and his buzzing high. Laying on the couch he was started to feel himself up. Not hearing Tadashi re-enter the house.

~~~Tadashi (two hours earlier)~~~

((Before Tadashi left the house))

Leaving his brother alone in the house was hard. Tadashi did not want hiro to get into any more nasty trouble with people of the more questionable behavior but he NEEDED his space to think. He needed someone to talk to about this. What was he supposed to do? He loved his brother dearly and honestly he wanted to show his brother just how deep his desires lay.

Quickly getting into his car he started to drive anywhere. Not sure were he was going he started to call GoGo, about two rings in, he hung up.

"Fuck" he couldn't call GoGo.

She was a police officer and even though she . .probably... wouldn't bring him in for this, it was NOT fair of him to ask her to deal with this. He cursed again as a few seconds later his phone started to vibrate in his hand. It was GoGo calling back overwhelmed and needing comfort he declined GoGos call and called Honey Lemon she picked up instantly.

"Hey honey, can I come over?"

"Of course Dashi you know you're always welcome here!" Honey Lemon responded instantly.

"Thanks Honey I'll be over shortly." Tadashi pressed the end call button and squeezed the phone tightly in his hand. A single tear sliding down his face.

It took him a good 15 minutes to make his way to honey lemons apartment. It was beautiful and flowery. With lots of pillows and a very comfortable atmosphere. He LOVED honeys place, it was a shame he didn't come more often.

*knock knock knock*

Tadashi rapped lightly on her door and when honey opened it he hugged her tight.

"Dashi, I love the contact but you are starting to scare me" honey whispered hugging him right back, despite her words.

"Its hiro honey, You would love him so much". Tadashi whispered tightly.

Honey broke contact and smiled lightly

"Come, I have tea and cookies waiting, we can relax and talk as much as you need" she smiled welcomingly and kissed both of Tadashi's cheeks in greeting, then pulled him towards the bright colored furniture that was pleasing to the aura.

Tadashi always felt so warm and welcomed at honey lemons apartment. Sinking into her furniture was his favorite part.  
Picking up the white tea cup he brought it to his lips and was pleasantly surprised by the sweet lavender that filled his mouth and nose. Honey lemon smiled and set hers down after a long second.

"So hiro has finally come to you! I am so happy to hear that!" She said excitedly.

Tadashi sighed lightly and sighed "it's so great but in such a short time it's become so difficult. Hiro hated me at first...and now" he trailed off sighing again.

Honey placed a hand on his knee.

"Honey my little brother is in love with me...like sexually! Its so confusing and well I like him too but we. are. siblings!" He spilled quickly "and somethings already happened and I feel so wrong and right and I'm going straight to hell" he rasped.

Honey sat back for a moment and thought about her words very carefully "so he wants to have sex with you"

Tadashi nodded "he's had really erotic dreams we're he's calling my Name out and it's really confusing!"

Honey nodded her eyes closed obviously in deep thought

"And. . Do you want to have sex with him?" She said lightly

"No! I mean well kind of, he's to young for me!...? Honey I don't know I guess some were inside of me I do. It seems right." Tadashi huffed his head in his hands.

Tadashi was on the brink of tears. He thought getting this all out would make him feel better but he just felt so much worse.

Honey lemon looked out the window behind her couch. It was quiet for a long time.

"This is a very delicate situation Tadashi." She mused. "But I don't think it's entirely. . .bad. . " she said carefully.

Tadashi gaped at her "not entirely bad? Honey how can you say that!? We are related by blood how can me and my brother being together be anything but fucking horrible?!" He said standing up and pacing.

"Well, love is love." She said simply with a smile.

Tadashi stood there, dumbfounded by honeys sweet and simple reply. His mind racing for something to say. Slowly he sat his butt back down, That was such a Disney thing to say, funny really because everyone knew honey didn't like Disney.

"But it's so..." he still stumbled for an argument.

"So what?" Honey waited with her soft reassuring smile. "It won't be easy if you decide that hiro is worth the risk."

Tadashi sipped his tea. He was so tired. With everything that was going on how could he not be? Tadashi sighed and pressed a pillow firmly to his face.

"Honey how can I be a sane person while having sexual intercourse with my only sibling? How can you accept this so easily. The consept of sexual intercourse between brothers?" He mumbled

Tadashi felt the pillow get pulled down a bit. Just so his eyes are showing he could see her bemused expression.

"I can't understand through the pillow dashi" she smiled.

He lightly settled the pillow on his lap and looked directly at his hands. He could feel a lump in his throat and his eyes sting with unshed tears.

"How can you accept what I'm telling you so easily?" He whispered his voice cracking with the effort.

"Because I've seen it coming for a while" honey sipped her tea and delicately bit into a cookie.

Tadashi swayed with the information completely baffled,

"How so?" He gaped

"Well you're life and mind is completely devoted to you're lost little brother. Every conversation we have I can see it in you're eyes. You're hope and love and devotion and sadness and depression it's all for you're brother" she sighed. "For a while I tried to sway you're love to me, it never worked so I gave up." She smiled sadly.

Tadashi stared at her for a long time. completely floored.

"I didn't get that at all!" Tadashi slumped his back against the couch feeling dizzy.

"Well it's OK it doesn't bother me anymore. After a long time and some soul searching I've grown past it." She stood up and patted his lap. "Its the classic tale of a girl in love with a boy who had other plans."

Tadashi closed his eyes. His mind whirled with greif and guilt. Taking a deep breath he snuggled back into the sofa hugging a pillow to his chest.

Tadashi's eyes started to droop, the comfortable aura of the house cloaked him in a soft blanket. All the stress of today was really getting to him. Standing up he walked over to were honey was making tea and hugged her leaning weight into her which she took on with ease.

"Can I take a nap?" Tadashi mewled

Honey giggled "yea hun of course you can " she hugged him tight.

After they separated he returned to the couch and flopped down closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.


	6. Well Tadashi had some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I was super into writing. Although I started to faze out a bit I hope this one is good  
> (Woah I totally don't remember posting this holy shit. Welp oh gosh also on a quick side not I'm gonna end this story here. )

**~honey lemon's veiw~**

Honey Lemon fluttered around the kitchen cleaning and dusting. When things bothered her or when she needed to think, she found herself keeping her hands busy by cleaning or messing with different things she brought home from work. The fact that it had only been three days since Tadashi had txted her about how excited he was to receive his little brother had screamed that things were going exactly as she had calculated, her specialty was seeing how different substances would react with eachother to create something new, it was hard sometimes to be surprised by things she had already seen falling into place. 

Honey took a seat on the arm of her bright sofa looking down on the tired looking Tadashi. Giving in to her motherly nature a hand brushed Tadashi's bangs out of his face. 

"Oh what am i going to do with you" she smiled to herself

It had been some time since she had realized that Tadashi would never love her and she let her love morph into something of a more motherly nature. Standing once again she left Tadashi to try and read sitting on the sofa across from him. 

~*~Tadashi~*~

Tadashi Yawned, eyes searching around the bright welcoming interior. His eyes falling to a sun bathed Honey Lemon reading a book on new substances. 

"Thanks Honey for the rest" Tadashi sst up. 

"No problem" honey lemon closed up her book and faced Tadashi fully, "do you feel any better? "

Pulling her into a tight hug Tadashi nodded "yes thank you I have a ton to think about. "

When Tadashi pulled away he could see her eyes had gone watery 

"Im glad i could but your heart at ease, even only for a little while dashi" she smiled

Tadashi's heart warmed and he hated to say goodbye but he knew his brother was home alone. As Tadashi left Honey lemons apartment he felt re-newed as he pulled out into the late evening traffic and made his way home, it wasnt a very long of a drive but as every minute trickled by he found it harder and harder to keep his joyful attitude. All of this was still confusing but having a conversation about it put things into perspective and Tadashi found that even though he wasn't sure how to feel about hiro he felt more confident that he could handle it. Tadashi saw his home come into veiw and when noticed gogo's bike he cursed Tadashi had forgotten to tell her that everything was fine. Leaving the car Gogo punched him on the shoulder hard 

"What the heck man! You not only leave ur bro alone but you wouldnt even talk to me?" She scoffed "you are SO lucky i dont bring you in"

Tadashi chuckled and gave her a hug 

"Sorry Go i forgot to let you know i was ok"

Gogo relaxed in his hug and squeezed him back. 

"It's ok Honey let me know not to worry, im glad i got to see it for myself tho." She smiled 

Tadashi felt her pull away and watched her hop on her bike Gogo saluted 

"I gotta go to honey's for dinner now I'm already late" she explained "we can talk more later you owe me a coffee for the stress" Gogo narrowed her eyes 

Tadashi nodded and made sure to stay while Gogo made her way back onto the road and towards Honey lemon. Tadashi smiled and waved till she was out of sight, he was glad he could see her put to ease as well and chuckled making a mental note to make a time for coffee. 

With a relaxed smile Tadashi opened an unlocked door to be slapped with the hottest sight he had ever seen, hiro was on the floor his face and knees on pillows and his hands wrapped tightly on his hard little dick. His ass in the air facing towards Tadashi and the unlocked door. Tadashi could not Supress his irritation, it had been less then 5 minutes after Gogo left and hiro already had his pants down around his ankles and already Tadashi could hear his brothers soft moans through the pillows. 

"Nnnn Tadashi your hand is- I'm going to cum! Tadashi your going to make me cum!" hiro whined loudly

Tadashi's eyes widened and as he let the lock slide into place his heart started racing and a blush formed.  
Tadashi decided his little brother, would need a lesson on locking doors,  
Tadashi quietly made his way to hiro careful to stay in hiros blind spot and when close enough Tadashi quickly gripped the young man keeping him still when the struggling started, a hand on the back of hiros neck.  
Achieving a shriek, Tadashi smiled and unbuttoned his pants pulling his dick out and sliding it between his sick little brothers hot cheeks. rubbing gently and threatening to breach inside

*---Hiro's veiw---*

Hiro squealed into the throw pillow that he was using to cushion his knees and hands the hard hand and rough guidance kept him still, hiro turned his head to breath and was totally shocked to see Tadashi thrusting his dick, teasing hiro's entrance threatening to enter at any moment. 

"D-Dashi?! Wait wa-! " hiro was interupped by a sharp slap. 

"Your big brother is a very patient man hiro but I cannot forgive this" Tadashi sighed "the common room is not for sexually deviant boys! " 

Hiro felt something breach his entrance and panted through the pain it was much to small to be a dick but it hurt more then his own little finger. 

"S-stop plea-" another slap and hiro shivered,

Tadashi's finger started moving quickly and soon his body gave way for another finger. Every so often the fingers would pull out and a slap would ensue, hiro was starting to loose his mind as it didn't seem that this punishment was going to end and after a while hiro could see Tadashi's patterns, Tadashi was purposely keeping him from orgasm and it was starting to drive him into pleading and begging. 

"Please Tadashi please! " he struggled

Hiro felt Tadashi remove his fingers and was expecting a slap, this time it didn't come and hiro felt fingers grip his hips. As hiro was about to whine his hard little dick dripping with pre-cum he felt pain his hole being stretched to accommodate a whole new hot trembling rod. When hiro turned back to look Tadashi was there his knuckles white and digging into hiro's hips 

"So right" Tadashi panted 

Hiro felt his face heat as his big brother impaled him completely speechless at this turn of events. 

"I'm about to teach you a valuable lesson kid" Tadashi groaned 

Hiro felt Tadashi pull back and felt his cheeks being spread wide and when he was filled up again so much more entered and it made sparkles flash in his vision. 

"I can't believe I love such a naughty boy like you hiro" a slap sounded right after Tadashis words. 

Hiro wailed as Tadashi started moving without breaks in between 

"But don't worry your big brother will train you" Tadashi groaned 

Hiro shivered and his knees slide as pleasure wracked his body. 

" a lazy boy too now? " Tadashi chided 

Hiro felt his body lift and lay on the side arm of the sofa the hard cock inside him not once loosing it's place inside or any stiffness. 

Hiro was breathless as he got spanked again and again his big brother drilling him hard and fast.

Hiro could feel Tadashi slow down as he was cresting his orgasm and it made him wail urgently. 

"Now now little brother don't be greedy I'll let you cum when i feel you have learned your lesson" Tadashi squeezed hiro tight. 

-*-Tadashi-*- 

Tadashi laughed as he watched his inexperienced little brother wail and writhe on his cock. It was obvious by the lack of language that his brother was totally overwhelmed completely chasing his orgasm. 

"I-i promise no more drugs! " hiro after some time pleaded pitifully 

Tadashi felt himself slam into hiro a little too vigorously at that comment 

"Oh? Has my sweet little brother done more drugs? " 

Hiro nodded and Tadashi decided to reward the little twerp for not lieing.  
Removing himself from hiro he shushed his pleas to continue and brought him to the bedroom threw hiro on the bed and pulled out the lube. 

"I'm about to reward you my slutty little brother. " Tadashi purred.

Tadashi also pulled a small device quickly lubing it he told hiro to close his eyes. When hiro agreed Tadashi quickly turned on the little egg vibrator and before hiro could react pressed it past his twitching entrance and deep inside. 

Without letting hiro move Tadashi shoved himself in as well rubbing past the small soft device. It made him moan as his brothers cries of pleasure and surprise grew louder and more desperate. 

-hiro- 

Hiro was so overwhelmed by Tadashi's dick and the vibrations he could feel so strongly that when he came he felt Tadashi's hand clamp tightly over his mouth. Hiro guessed that he must have screamed too loudly but he couldn't help it as his brother continued to highten his orgasm thrusting in hard and deep every time. 

When his brother finally slowed and eventually stopped hiro finally could catch his breath and a little clearity finally came back. 

"That's a good hiro" Tadashi purred "that's for telling me the truth" 

Hiro looked confused as his brother started to move again. 

"But my lesson was for you to not leave the door unlocked while your being a filthy little animal" Tadashi smirked

Hiro's eyes widened as Tadashi started to thrust, pleasure rocketing up his body once again. 

"OK! Wait please!" Hiro cried "I won't be able to cum again!"

Hiro blushed deeply as Tadashi laughed "oh hiro I'm about to blow your mind" 

Hiro woke up to Tadashi snoring softly cuddling him tightly 

"Jeez Tadashi " hiro pushed himself away. 

Instantly hiro felt regret as his whole body was stiff and sore and he almost fell to the floor. Last night was crazy and so eye opening and he saw a while new super kinky side to his big brother and it made him jitter with excitement!


End file.
